The present invention relates to a flag for vehicles, and more particularly to a new improved flag which can be temporarily attached to a motor vehicle existing radio antenna to identify the motor vehicle as being part of a funeral procession motorcade.
In the past, a funeral service was held at a church or synagogue and a foot march was made to the nearby grave site to pay respect, honor and bury the deceased.
In today's world the funeral march to a grave site is no longer a private event, but a motorcade consisting of a hearse, flower cars and a long line of cars traveling on city streets, major roadways and interstate highways, hereinafter referred as to just roads, thereby involving the public including other motorists.
Funeral procession motorcades encounter problems in maintaining the link between the cars in the procession to the lead funeral coach because there is no convenient way to signal other motorists on the roadway and make them aware that a funeral procession is in progress other than having headlights on each of the motor vehicles in the procession. However, on today's highways a lot of drivers of motor vehicles keep their headlights on at all times so that they are more visible to other motorists. This could complicate maintaining the link to the lead funeral coach because other motorists would think that the motor vehicles with their headlights on are mearly those drivers that have their headlights on all the time for visibility.
A funeral procession motorcade can consist of as many as 50 cars traveling, at times, great distances on main roads to the grave site and a disruption of the procession causes great distress to the grieving family of the deceased and to the mourning friends.
There is a definite need for a dignified procession motorcade safety flag especially designed to befit the occasion. However, such a flag must have the following features:
(1) The flag must be easily and readily attached to any make or model of motor vehicle to display the flag in a conspicuous manner on the motor vehicle. PA1 (2) The flag must be readily detachable from the motor vehicle. PA1 (3) The flag must not mar or otherwise damage the surface of the vehicle to which it is attached. PA1 (4) The flag must provide for easily and quickly removing and replacing flags to facilitate cleaning or replacement of the flags. PA1 (5) The flag must remain securely attached to the motor vehicle at speeds and wind velocities of 50 to 60 miles an hour. PA1 (6) The flag must be inexpensive to manufacture as well as attractive in appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,534,117 discloses a flag and a particular mast therefore which is clamped between the door and the door frame of the motor vehicle. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,239,957; 3,715,821; 3,738,039; 3,762,360; 4,002,138 and 4,375,134 disclose a flag with its supporting mast which is clamped either in the main window of the motor vehicle or a window vent of the motor vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 2,764,122 describes a funeral flag with an associated mast which is secured to the rain gutter of the motor vehicle. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,148,856; 3,241,516; and 4,574,726 disclose flags and their associated masts which are magnetically and/or suction cup fastened to the motor vehicle.